


Something New

by gardenofmaris



Series: Something New [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Endgame Zimbits, First Time, Get Together, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: “IthinkyouguysarereallyhotandIwaswonderingifyoucouldteachmehowtohavesex.”Ransom and Holster looked at each other, blinking as they processed what Bitty said, before a matching grin spread across both of their faces.“Bits, we're honored,” Holster crooned, and Ransom felt himself get hot at that tone, because it only ever meant the best things for anyone that that tone was directed at.
In which Bitty's first time is a threesome and Jack is jealous





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get bored in Religion class  
> Lord almighty I'm going to hell

Ransom looked up as a knock sounded on his and Holster's door, confused. He thought the Haus was empty. Holster looked at him, clearly thinking the same thing, before shrugging and getting up to open the door.

Ransom heard Bitty squeak as the door opened and he was greeted with the sight of a sex-mussed Holster, covered in hickies and only wearing briefs. The sense of pride Ransom felt at that was surprising, but, quite honestly, not completely unexpected. He was pulled out of his blatant staring at Holster's scratched up back, however when Bitty starting stuttering out apologies and offered to leave.

“Don't worry about it,” he called out. “Come on in, Bits. We're fine.”

Bitty got quiet and, when Holster moved to the side, took a couple of hesitant steps in.

“We can get dressed if it will make you more comfortable,” Holster offered.

Bitty shook his head. “It's fine. I was just… caught off guard.”

Holster plopped down onto the bed next to Ransom, patting the empty space between then. Bitty sat down without hesitation, and it seemed to Ransom that now that Bitty was over his initial shock, he was more than fine with Holster's and his partial nudity.

“What's up, Bits?”

Bitty bit his lips and, for a split second, looked like he was starting to back out, before visibly shaking himself and looking at Ransom. He took a deep breath.

“IthinkyouguysarereallyhotandIwaswonderingifyoucouldteachmehowtohavesex.”

Ransom and Holster looked at each other, blinking as they processed what Bitty said, before a matching grin spread across both of their faces.

“Bits, we're honored,” Holster crooned, and Ransom felt himself get hot at that tone, because it only ever meant the best things for anyone that that tone was directed at.

Ransom cleared his throat, sure that his voice would be too gravelly otherwise. “When do you want to do this, Bitty?”

Bitty looked shocked that they had agreed, and definitely a little aroused (Probably from the way Holster was looking at him, Ransom figured. Actually, no, definitely from the way Holster was looking at him, if the way Bitty's body silently configured itself to every little speck of heat that Holster was giving off.) “Um...” He swallowed and looked up at Ransom, hope in his eyes. “Is now a bad time?”

Holster made a noise of excitement, and Ransom couldn't really disagree. “Now is a great time, actually.”

“First things first, though,” Holster piped in.

Ransom understood immediately. “Have you ever even kissed anyone?”

Bitty shook his head, blushing lightly, and Ransom couldn't stop his groan of happiness.

Holster looked at Ransom questioningly, and Ransom nodded.

“Get ready to have your mind blown,” Holster murmured, tilting towards Bitty. Ransom's heart beat faster as he saw Bitty leaning in too, a flower to the giant sun that was Holster. “Just follow my lead.”

A part of Ransom was somewhat upset that he didn't get Bitty's first kiss, but watching Holster get it was hot as hell, honestly. Bitty pretty much melted and, while he wasn't the best because of his lack of experience, he was pretty obviously into it, if his whimpers and the way he clutched at Holster was any indication.

Ransom watched as Holster pressed Bitty back onto the mattress, crawling up next to him and silently scooting Holster over so that they could both settle themselves over him.

Bitty pulled away from Holster to catch his breath, and Ransom couldn't help but lean down so that he could taste that beautiful neck. He could feel Bitty's moan, and he couldn't help but sink his teeth into Bitty's skin in response.

“Shit, sorry,” he mumbled, kissing the spot in apology. “I forgot to ask how you feel about marks.”

“If you don't want any, you should probably get him away from your neck,” Holster chimed in. “He's pretty much a fucking vampire.”

Bitty raised his arms, caressing Ransom's head, before pulling him into kiss. Ransom had just enough time to think that he kissed great for someone who'd only ever had one kiss before Bitty pulled away and leaned up to whisper in Ransom's ear, “Let the whole world know I was in your bed.”

“Oh god. Rans,” Holster groaned.

Ransom nodded. “You're going to be a hell of a ride, aren't you?”

When Bitty just arched up into him ad breathily commanded them to get on with it already, Ransom knew that he would never forget this day for as long as he lived.

“Fuck, Jack's going to have a hell of a time handling you.”

Ransom wasn't sure whether he or Holster had said it, but he knew that it had actually been said when he felt Bitty freeze underneath him.

“What do you mean?” he asked, voice suddenly unsure.

Ransom felt a surge of affection for Bitty and he ran his fingers through Bitty's hair. “He's head over heels for you, Bits. Even more than you are for him.”

“Why hasn't he said anything?”

Holster laced his and Bitty's fingers together and brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles. “He's scared, most likely.”

Bitty looked as though he was considering something.

“What do you need, Bitty?” Ransom asked gently.

“I need you to kiss me and let me know that I'm not a bad person for wanting this right now.”

Ransom smiled and leaned down to do just that. “You're not his just yet,” he whispered into Bitty's lips. “Tonight, you're ours. You aren't a bad person.”

Bitty hummed and let his hands run all over the places he could reach on Ransom and Holster's bodies. “I still want you to mark me up good.”

“Fuck yeah, I can do that,” Ransom agreed, sucking and biting an impressive hickey onto Bitty's jugular. “Gonna make Jack jealous?”

Bitty looked slightly guilty, and Holster grinned at Ransom, before they both turned to grin at Bitty. “You're a naughty boy, Bits. And your wish is our command.”

They both took their time stripping Bitty down, kissing and sucking and biting, and Bitty's moans and whimpers were music to their ears. As they got further and further down, however, they noticed that the sounds Bitty was making got more and more choked off or muffled. Ransom clicked his tongue at Bitty and shook his head, going back up to Bitty's neck while Holster kept going down and made slow work of peeling Bitty out of his jeans and kissing all over his newly exposed skin. “Why are you hiding those gorgeous noises from us, Bitty?” he crooned.

Bitty gasped as Ransom's fingers lightly pinched one of his nipples, and flushed deeply when Ransom moved to look him in the eyes. “I don't wanna be too loud,” he whispered.

Ransom's hand moved down, palm flat on Bitty's chest and savoring the feeling of everything under Bitty's skin, taking in the way Bitty's eyes widened and his face flushed deeper when Ransom's fingers began to dip under the waistband of his underwear before skittering away. “Do you want to know a secret, Bitty?” Ransom whispered back, eyes alight.

“What?”

Ransom leaned down and softly bit at the edge of his chin, savoring the little gasp Bitty made as Holster kissed his way up to Bitty's inner thighs. “We're all alone right now. You can be as loud as you want. _And_ ,” he added, gripping Bitty's thigh and pulling his leg higher up so that Holster could kiss near the crease between Bitty's thigh and groin, “the louder you are, the more enthusiastic we get. You're really fucking hot, Bitty. Use that to your advantage here.”

Bitty's mouth fell open, and a guttural moan escaped him. He looked like a man having a revelation, and when Ransom looked down, he could easily see why. Holster was currently sucking at Bitty's dick through the fabric of his underwear, humming every time Bitty let out another noise.

Quite honestly, Ransom could have spontaneously combusted right then and there, almost overwhelmed with how utterly gorgeous Bitty looked in the moment.

“Hey Holtzy, save some for me,” he called, before biting another hickey into Bitty's neck and crawling down his body, gently shoving Holster to the side.

Holster's eyes were mischievous, that special type that Ransom knew meant good things, before he himself was pulled into a kiss. Their hands linked together and made their way over to Bitty's crotch, one hand playing with his cock while another played with his balls.

“Oh god,” Bitty whimpered, and honestly Ransom couldn't agree more.

He pulled away from Holster, right after giving him another fresh hickey of course, and grinned at Bitty.

“Lord above, you two are going to be the death of me.”

Ransom didn't even have to look at Holster to know that they were wearing matching looks. “Same here, Bits. Same here.”

~ ~ ~

“Oh fuck. Ransom, Holster, please, oh god oh fuck I'm not gonna last.”

The sounds Bitty made when Holster went down on him for the first time were absolute heaven, and Ransom couldn't help but swoop down for a kiss to taste those gorgeous sounds. Bitty was too far gone to kiss back, all gasps and whimpers and moans, body shaking all over as Holster took him deeper into his mouth.

Bitty's cry as he came would be forever burned into his ears.

~ ~ ~

Ransom woke up early the next morning to both his alarm and the smell of cooking. He reached out and slapped the alarm off, before groaning and rolling over.

“Holtzy, you up?”

Holster groaned back, and Ransom felt and saw him wake up slowly. “I am now,” he grumbled.

Ransom laughed and elbowed Holster lovingly. “Smells like Bitty is cooking team brunch. Wanna go down and give Jack an aneurysm?”

Holster's eyes shot open and when he grinned, Ransom felt love so strong he couldn't help but lean in and kiss him deeply, morning breath be damned. They got dressed and brushed their teeth quickly, before practically racing down the stairs.

As soon as they reached the kitchen, they bounded in, brightening as soon as they saw Bitty.

“Bits!” Ransom greeted, coming up behind Bitty and picking him up bridal style.

Bitty's peal of laughter was the cutest thing Ransom had ever heard, and he leaned down to nuzzle Bitty's jawline. “How'd ya sleep, Bits?”

Bitty laughed some more and playfully smacked at Ransom's chest. “Let me down, you big brute. And you know _exactly_ how I slept, so don't play innocent with me, young man.”

Holster laughed and joined Ransom on Bitty's other side, booping his nose and smiling fondly at him. “Why didn't I get a good morning kiss, Bits? You wound me.”

Bitty shook his head. “You, sir, have horrible manners. How else was I supposed to cook all of you breakfast, if you two weren't asleep? You'd have eaten everything I put out before anyone else got a chance at it.”

Holster pouted. “I'm not that bad.”

Laughing fondly, Bitty leaned up and kissed Holster on the nose. “Don't you lie to me, mister.”

They all shared a look, acknowledging that there was no reason to ever hide the night before, before Ransom set Bitty down back next to the stove. Him and Holster took their turns wrapping their arms around his waist and kissing his cheek, before playfully shoving their way back to the table so that they could eat.

The entire table was silent, the team having seen the exchange between the three of them. The face that caught Ransom's attention the most though, was Jack's. His jaw was quite obviously clenched tight, and he looked for a second as if he was going to develop an eye twitch.

“Something wrong, Jack?” Ransom asked innocently.

Jack stood up quickly, almost knocking over his chair but righting it at the last second. “Bittle. Can I have a word?”

Bitty turned and his eyes flicked over to Ransom and Holster, who both gave him encouraging smiles and a wink, before they went to Jack. “Sure thing.”

He turned off the stove, and Ransom could hear them walking to Jack's room. As soon as the door closed, he turned to the rest of the team. “Alright. Nothing to see here. We should just go get brunch somewhere else.”

Holster took charge of herding everyone out of the Haus, and Ransom waited until they were all out and a decent moment away before yelling, “Hey! If you ever want a foursome, I'm so down for that. Holster too, I bet.”

“Hell fucking yeah,” he heard Holster chime in from the front door, where, he was watching everyone walk to get some food.

Ransom laughed, finally leaving the Haus with his arm thrown across Holster's shoulders.

Bits was in good hands now.


End file.
